Nice Guys Finish Last
by Sakura Ocean
Summary: Ikuto decides to tell Tadase why Amuto will prevail... THROUGH SONG! Based on Nice Guys Finish Last by Cobra Starship


**Me: Hey**

**Ikuto: Yo **

**Me: Where's Amu?**

**Ikuto: Apparently buying a dog cause I annoy her too much**

**Me: That's a bit harsh**

**Ikuto: I know but it was either that or a restraining order**

**Me: What is she going to do once she realises dogs don't annoy you?**

**Ikuto: (smirk) Anyway shouldn't I be doing the disclaimer for the fan fiction you wrote while you were supposed to be studying for two tests you have tomorrow?**

**Me: Yes, do the disclaimer. And don't nag at me studying, you've skipped school more times than I can count.**

**Ikuto: Sakura Ocean does not own Shugo Chara or the song Nice Guys Finish Last by Cobra Starship**

**Me: Enjoy! (plays song and starts dancing)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Today was the day. Tadase knew it. Today was going to be one of the most important day of his life. It would almost be important as his wedding day or the birth of his children.

He was going to tell Amu that he loved her.

He smiled slightly as he made his way through the park, carrying a bouquet of red and pink roses. Not a yellow rose in sight. He had only chosen the roses that he knew meant love not friendship.

"You aren't seriously going to give her those are you?" Tadase froze and turned around to face…

"TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!" He yelled as he pointed at a smirking Ikuto. "What are you doing here?" Ikuto smirked and walked towards Tadase.

"Climbing trees." He replied casually and Tadase noticed that Ikuto's cat ears and tail had popped out. "Now, are you going to give those roses to precious Amu?"

"Maybe. Now I really must go now." He said before attempting to run away from Ikuto. Ikuto shook his head before calmly following the fleeing King.

"Let me give you some advice, Kiddy King." Ikuto said as he jumped over Tadase's head.

"Why would I want advice from you?" Tadase demanded as he glared at Ikuto. Behind Ikuto, Rima, Yaya, Utau and for some bizarre reason Nadeshiko appeared. Tadase was confused. He knew Nagihiko was actually Nadeshiko. So why was she/he here?

"Nice guys finish last." He purred as he ignored what Tadase had said to him.

"What do you mean?" Ikuto smirked as music started playing out of nowhere. Opening his mouth, he sung:

**I was just a kid working for the man for the first time**

**Said listen kid you better head my orders**

**Treat`em like dirt**

**They stick forever to the bottom of your shoe oooo**

**I said mister man that ain`t nice**

**You gotta treat a girl right**

**Take her out wine and dine her**

**Always be polite**

**Kid all good just do you**

**But soon you'll see she don't want no goody two shoes**

Ikuto ripped the roses hands and dropped them into a puddle of mud. Tadase glare increased ten-fold only to make Ikuto's smirk grow.

_Boy just a goody two_

_Goody two shoes_

_Just a goody two_

_Two shoes_

The girls chanted as they swayed their hips to the music while pointing to Tadase who just stared at them bewildered.

**You got style you got grace**

**Kid you try so hard she just laughs in your face**

**You're a nice guy with the wrong attitude**

**She want a bad boy (**_bad boys all we want is bad boys)_

**I treat her bad she loves me good (so good)**

**And I just hate to have to tell you**

**Cuz you're a nice guy but that just won't do**

**She want a bad boy **_(bad boys all we want is bad boys)_

As Ikuto and the gals sang this a microphone appeared in Ikuto's hand while a policeman appeared. He handcuffed Ikuto and dragged him to the police station that had appeared out of thin air. The girls and Tadase followed Ikuto and the policeman into the station.

**Listen kid you hear them sirens coming for me?**

**But when I get downtown she will already be**

**Posting bail in her favourite dress**

**Smiling at me because I'm no good**

**You can buy everything she likes and I'm sure she'll be obliged**

**To let you steal a kiss, maybe even spend the night**

**Kid all good just know that she'll be thinking of me even when she's with you**

To Tadase's surprise Amu was standing at the reception with an envelope in her hand. Tadase felt his jaw drop when he saw what she was wearing. She was wearing a navy blue knee-length dress with spaghetti straps and black cats sewn across the hem. She handed the envelope to the policeman, who took one look at it's contents before removing Ikuto's handcuffs. Amu smiled at Ikuto and shook her head at him. He shrugged sheepishly at her and grinned at Tadase who just stood there, gob smacked.

_Boy just a goody two_

_Goody two shoes_

_Just a goody two_

_Two shoes_

Amu joined in with the girls chanting before Ikuto started singing again as he waltzed out of the building. He walked up to the stage that sat in the park.

**You got style you got grace**

**Kid you try so hard she just laughs in your face**

**You're a nice guy with the wrong attitude**

**She want a bad boy **_(bad boys all we want is bad boys)_

**I treat her bad she loves me good (so good)**

**And I just hate to have to tell you**

**Cuz you're a nice guy but that just won't do**

**She want a bad boy **_(bad boys all we want is bad boys)_

The guitar solo came and to Tadase's surprise Kukai walked onto the centre of the stage, an electric guitar in hand. He strummed the guitar furiously before Ikuto shoved Kukai out of the way.

** alright now**

**Singles ladies **_(yeah)_

**I'm gonna need your help now**

Ikuto called out and almost every girl in the park sung along with the girls (and Kukai).

_(tell us whatcha want us to do now)_

_(tell us whatcha want us to do now)_

**I need help girls**_(you're a bad boy)_

**I say I need help now **_**(help now)**_

**So bad **(so bad)

**So good **_(so good)_

**So bad **_(bad)_

**Good **_(good)_

Ikuto was grinning like a Cheshire cat as Amu trailed her hand along his back, before winking at Tadase who just glowered at him.

**God damn you got style you got grace**

**Kid you try so hard she just laughs in your face**

**You're a nice guy with the wrong attitude**

**She want a bad boy **_(bad boys all we want is bad boys)_

**I treat her bad she loves me good(so good)**

**And I just hate to have to tell you**

**Cuz you're a nice guy but that just won't do**

**She want a bad boy **_(bad boys all we want is bad boys)_

As the final chorus came they split into pairs. Kukai with Utau, Rima with Nadeshiko, Yaya with… Kairi? When did he appear? But none of that mattered to Tadase as he saw Amu and Ikuto gracefully spinning around. This wasn't fair! He was nice to Amu, he treated her with respect and there she was dancing and flirting with Ikuto! He growled as he felt jealously build within him. Ikuto could sense the green aura surrounding Tadase and just to annoy Tadase further, he lowered his lips to Amu's...

_Boy just a goody two_

_Goody two shoes_

_Just a goody two_

_Two shoes_

Everyone circled Tadase and chanted the last lines of the song. This was too much for Tadase to take in. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body collided with the concrete.

Tadase's eyes snapped open as he took in his surroundings. He was in his room, no-one else in sight.

He sighed with relief as he sat back in his chair. It was all just a dream.

Or so he thought until his eyes caught hold of the muddy bouquets of roses, lying innocently in the bin.

* * *

**Ikuto: I liked this**

**Me: Of course you did. You got to kiss Amu while Tadase couldn't even give her roses.**

**Ikuto: What's your point?**

**Me: Le Sigh. Press the green button below.**

**Ikuto: Please. It'll mean she won't annoy me. **


End file.
